


Love Ain't For Keeping

by Poisonedpopsicle



Category: The Who
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedpopsicle/pseuds/Poisonedpopsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groupies. You can't live with 'em, but you sure as hell can't live without 'em. Most of all, you can't love them. If you do, it only brings a world of trouble. Madeline and Pete learned that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles and Miles and Miles and Miles

Groupies. God's gift to the rock star. Now, groupies can be placed into two different types. The first is the most common. Girls that were just looking for a good time, who didn't give a rat's ass about the music. They were usually fucked and forgotten. The second kind, however, are rare. In fact, they're considered _**groupie royalty.**_ They're the girls who made the whole thing tic. They were there for the music. They usually befriended the musicians, and accompanied them on tours. 

Madeline Fitzgerald was the second kind of groupie.

* * *

_**1967.** _

"Its 5 _hours_ away?"

Madeline sat across from her best friend Elaine in her apartment. The latter of the two was trying to convince her friend that they absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, _had_ to go to the Monterrey Pop Festival. "I know Maddie, but come on, we've pretty much traveled all of California by this point. It shouldn't be a big deal." Maddie shrugged, "I know, but come on. We don't even have a ride to get us there." Elaine smiled smugly, "That's where you're wrong, Miss Madeline. I got a call from Brian J this mornin'. He's going on Sunday, although the rest of the band won't be there, and he said he can send a car for us." Brian Jones (of The Rolling Stones of course) was one of the girls' oldest friends in the rock scene. Madeline paused for a moment, considering the option. "Alright, let him know we can come."

Sunday finally arrived. The car Brian had sent them was a Bentley. Maddie remarked that at least they would arrive in style. They spent most of the five hours giggling and talking about the festival. "Brian said to meet him backstage," Elaine said, "He said there was a band he wanted to introduce us to. He said they're called **The Who** or something."  Madeline perked up at the sound of that name. "I know them," She said, "There the guys who sing ' _I Can See for Miles_ ', right?" Elaine shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine." Maddie nodded, "Yeah, I heard them on the radio, they're pretty good." Elaine smirked, "We'll just have to see."

Finally, they made it to the festival. The place was so crowded it was hard to see the stage. The two groupies made their way through the crowds. People handed them flowers on the way, which they put in their hair or behind their ears. Soon, they made it towards backstage. The bouncer was a little reluctant to let them in, but Brian came over and said they were with him. "Glad you could make it," He said, leading them backstage, "You gotta meet these guys. They're pretty far out." He led them over to a table. A group of guys who Madeline assumed were The Who sat around it, smoking and talking to others. Brian introduced them as Roger, the singer;Pete, the guitarist; John, the bassist; and Keith, the drummer. Maddie thought they were cute but Elaine was a little more skeptical. Maddie sat down between John and Keith. "Hi there," She said, smiling. John gave her a little wave. " 'Ello there," He said, "I take it you're one of the birds Brian was talkin' about." Maddie nodded, "I am. I hope he only said good things." He laughed, "Don't worry 'bout that, love. He told us you're most scandalous stories." Madeline's eyes widened, "Did he?" John laughed again, "No, not really, but I gotcha, didn't I?" She laughed, "Yeah, you did." John and Madeline spoke for almost two hours. It turns out they had a lot in common, especially when it came to things like music and movies. They warmed up to each other very, very quickly, and somewhere along the way Maddie ended up in his lap. 

"I'm gonna go get us some more drinks," She told him, before getting off his lap and kissing his cheek. "Hurry back love," He called after her as she went over to the drink table. On her way, someone knocked into her, spilling their drink on her dress. Maddie looked up to find that it was Pete, who was blushing bright crimson. "S-sorry," He stammered out. She looked just as shocked as he did. "It's okay," She told him, "I can wipe it out." With that she took a napkin and began to wipe where it spilled. "Here, let me help," He said, and with a shaky hand he took a napkin and helped her dry off. He noticed that one of the flowers in her hair had fallen out. He picked it up before placing it back in her hair. "There," he said, "Good as new." Now it was Madeline's turn to blush. There was a second where his blue eyes met her dark ones, before it was interrupted by someone calling out to The Who, saying that they were on in two or three minutes. "Well, I oughta go," He said. Maddie wished him luck at the show, then went to the side of the stage so she could watch.

The Who were amazing up there. Even Elaine was impressed. They were in constant motion, Pete windmilling, Roger spinning around and swinging his mike, and Keith just being an animal on drums. The set ended with the band trashing their instruments. They came off stage, drenched in sweat, but in good spirits. "How'd we do," Pete asked Madeline, a smile spread across his face. Madeline couldn't help but gush, "You guys were amazing. Really, you were the best act of the night." His smile grew wider. John came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "And you're definitely coming back to the 'otel with us, right?" Maddie smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. The Female for Our World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Madeline get to know each other a little better.

Maddie woke up the next morning in John's bed, barely remembering what happened the night before. She could fuzzily recall blown up toilets and a whipped cream fight. She pulled herself out of John's light grip and stretched. One of them left a glass of water out on the nightstand for their hungover selves in the morning. Maddie took a sip. It made her feel slightly better. She picked John's shirt up and put it on. She wandered out into the hall, stepping carefully over the other groupies and party crashers who passed out from the night before. Soon she made it over by the pool. She dipped her feet in, kicking around in the water. It was nice and peaceful, and she barely noticed when someone came and sat next to her. _**Pete.**_ "Mind if I join you," He asked. She turned to him and smiled shyly, "sure, the more the merrier." He stretched, "So, how was _your_ night?" Maddie bit at the inside of her lip. "From what I can remember it was pretty spectacular. How about yours?" He exhaled, "Wild. Pretty wild. I'm not sure how girls like you can do this every night." He stopped himself before speaking again, "Not that there's anything wrong with you. I mean, I met you last night and I can already tell you're not like other groupies. You seem, I don't know, different. Most of the birds just want a good fuck. I'm sorry, this all sounds really stupid." Maddie giggled, "Nah, its fine. I get what you mean. Well, I've been doing this for a while. I'm used to all this stuff." He cocked his head, "Really, how long?" She thought for a moment, "Lets see. I started in '64, I was 15 by the way, and I'm 18 now, so I guess three years." His eyes widened. " ** _Fifteen?_** And your parents just let you run wild?" Maddie shook her head, "My parents don't know. I ran away from home in Palo Alto to Los Angeles. I met Elaine and she took me under her wing." He sucked his cheek in, "Why'd you run away? If you don't mind me asking."  She sucked her cheek in, she didn't want to unload that mess of a story on someone she just met, "Just...family problems, y'know? Things just weren't working out there." They both fell silent. Pete looked at her like he understood. 

The silence continued until Madeline finally broke it. "How long will you be in America?" Pete paused for a moment, "Well, we've gotta do a show for The Smothers Brothers, and we've got this tour going with Herman's Hermits. I think we'll be here until September." Maddie smiled, suddenly excited, "Will you do anymore shows in California again? I'd really love to come see you play." He frowned, "Nah, we just did our last show in California. We're heading out to New York in the morning." Maddie's shoulders slumped, but then she got an idea. "Do you have a pen?" Pete shook his head, "I can get one at the front desk though." He ran to go get one, and came back a minute later. He handed her the pen. "Hold out your arm," She instructed. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he obeyed. She took his arm and wrote down her number on it. "Call me if you ever need a friend, okay? And tell me when you come back to America." He nodded, "I will, I promise." Maddie smoothed out her shirt, "Well, I have to go get my things. El and I have a long drive. Good luck with the rest of the tour. I hope it goes really well." He nodded, "Thanks" Maddie kissed his cheek, and ran off, leaving the tall guitarist blushing and holding his cheek.

As she was walking back to John's room, she found Elaine with her shoes and clothes in hand, coming out of Roger's room. Maddie gave her a knowing smile, and Elaine just gave her a look that said "Don't judge me." 


	3. I've Been Away So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships are hard, but long distance friendships are even harder.

Pete apparently needed a friend all the time, because Madeline's phone rang off the hook almost everyday for the next few months. He would call her every time they came to a new city, letting her know that they were alright and how the tour was going. Sometimes he would call her in the middle of the night, talking a mile a minute about song ideas he had, or ranting and raving about something Roger did that pissed him off.

She didn't mind, though. She really liked talking to Pete. He was sweet and intelligent and a wonderful conversationalist. Maddie felt like she could be open around him. The two became close over these phone conversations, learning a lot about each other. Maddie learned all about Pete's time in art school and when he learned guitar. Madeline told him about all the hell she used to raise before she ran away. Neither of them divulged much about their earliest childhood memories. They both could tell that the other really didn't want to get into it. Madeline was okay with that, she didn't want to force him to open up.

He did eventually come back to California. Two shows, one in Daly, and one in LA. Madeline missed them both. It was a bitter disappointment, since Madeline was really itching to see him again. However, Pete promised he'd come back soon.

* * *

 

_**1968** _

Madeline and Pete continued to speak on the phone, well into early '68. One day in February, Pete had some exciting news. "Guess what," He said. Madeline could tell he had a smile on his face, "What?" He paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. "Guess _who's_ coming back to California." Maddie's eyes widened. "Really," She said, her voice shaking with excitement. "We just got one show to do in Manchester, and then we're coming to San Jose. I hope you'll come." Madeline told him that she would definitely come. "Oh, one more thing," He said, "Make sure you bring your friend Elaine too. Roger's been talking about her non-stop." Maddie laughed, "I'll be sure to take her."

When he hung up, Madeline immediately called Elaine. Before the latter could even get a word in, Maddie said, "They're coming back. San Jose, a few days from now."  Elaine told her to slow down. "The Who's going to be in San Jose in a few days. We have to see them." Elaine sounded just excited as she did, "Really? Pete told you. Ah man, we're going. We definitely have to go." Madeline told her that Roger was asking about her. Elaine tried to play it cool, "Well, yeah, I'm just that good." Maddie laughed, she knew Elaine wanted to see Roger just as much as she wanted to see Pete. Waiting the next few days would be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little shorter.


	4. Am I Back in Your Arms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again and it doesn't go as Maddie expects.

 The day finally arrived. The day Maddie would finally get to see her friends again. Madeline and Elaine got up early, made sure they looked perfect, and then hit the road for San Jose. It took sometime to get there, but they finally arrived around three or four. When they arrived at the venue, a security guard approached them. "Are you Madeline and Elaine," He asked them. Maddie nodded, "That's us." He told them to come with him. He led them into the auditorium, to the front row. "Townshend requested you two get seats in the front, and he told me to bring you to backstage after," He told them before leaving to deal with a disturbance in the back. Elaine smirked and nudged Maddie, "looks like your boyfriend is excited to see you." Maddie blushed, "He's not my boyfriend." Elaine giggled, "Oh sure. You talk everyday, and every time someone even mentions his name your eyes light up." Maddie rolled her eyes, "every time someone brings up Roger you blush like a tomato." With that, Elaine's cheeks flushed and she fell silent. Maddie smiled, victorious.

The band soon made it onto the stage. They were just as incredible as the last time Maddie saw them. They had added new songs to the set. Maddie recognized almost all of them as songs Pete told her about. They played 'I Can't Explain' and Pete finally noticed her in the crowd. He looked a little surprised at first, as if he didn't expect her to actually show up. He gave her a big grin, before refocusing on the song. Maddie felt her heart skip a beat.

The show wrapped up soon, and the security guard that brought them to the front row took them backstage. The guys were all standing around, chatting with the various roadies and groupies. Elaine immediately Pete stood talking to some music journalists. Maddie approached him. When he saw her, his eyes lit up. He excused himself and ran over to Maddie, wrapping her in his arms. "I can't believe you came." Maddie smiled as he hugged her, "Of course I came." A wide grin spread across his face, "I'm glad you came. I missed ya on tour." Madeline's eyes widened. He missed her? "I missed you too." Pete finally let go of her. "We all missed you too. Keith said you were very helpful during that whipped cream fight of his." Madeline's smile faded slightly. They _all_ missed her. It was nice to hear, of course. She loved the other members of The Who, and missed them as well, but she was hoping to get special attention from Pete. He didn't notice her slight disappointment, and kept talking, "Wait right here, I gotta go finish up with those journalists and then I'll be back." He ran over back to the journalists and Maddie came closer so she could here him speak. A journalist asked him how he liked touring. "I don't mind it," He answered, "I mean, I miss my girl back home, and she misses me too, but we make it work, y'know." Maddie's smile faded completely. His **_girl_**. His words turned over in her mind a few times. Of course, it shouldn't have hurt her. Its not like they were together, it was just a tiny crush that Maddie had. It would probably pass real soon. Still, it was a bit of a tough blow. 

Not wanting to hear anymore of it, Maddie decided to wander over to the other members of The Who. Elaine was on Roger's lap, and they were speaking in giggly whispers. Maddie left them be, letting them have their time together. She approached Keith and John, greeting each with a hug and a kiss. "So there's the infamous Miss Madeline," John said with a smile on his face. Maddie gave a playful curtsy, "Here I am, in living color." John placed an arm around her shoulders, "Ow've ya been, love?" Maddie told him she was doing great and she missed them all. John then asked her if she was going to San Francisco with them. "I'll have to see with Elaine, but I think we might be." John's arm moved to her waist, and he pulled her in a little closer, "Good, I want to spend some time with ya." Maddie smiled, and then looked over at Pete. He was still with the journalists. She turned back to John, "I'd like that."


	5. Lets Have A Smile for An Old Engine Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly having her heart broken, Maddie decides to spend some time and have some fun with Keith and John.

"We're catching up to you, Moon!"

It was the wee hours of the morning, and the hotel was still crazy, thanks to a certain Mr.Entwistle and a certain Mr.Moon. They had taken Maddie and several other groupies and hanger-ons back to the hotel with them, and they decided that the best way to pass the time was to raise hell. Maddie was on John's back, another groupie was on Keith's and they were racing down the halls. Keith was winning. "You aren't catching up at all," The drummer called out behind him. Soon, John was keeping pace with him, and Maddie stuck her tongue out at him. Soon after that, John was ahead, and crossed the finish line (which was really just a line of of their socks). Each man put his girl down and the four burst into giggles.

"Well, I think Shelby and I are gonna go back to my room now," Keith said, wrapping his arm around the other groupie and giving her cheek a kiss. They disappeared into Keith's room. And then there were two. "So, wot do you want to do now," John asked her. Maddie smirked, "You wanna play tag?" John looked slightly confused, "I haven't played that since I was a kid." Maddie shrugged, "I guess that means you'll be it first. Oh and by the way, the loser has to kiss the winner. No bases. In 3, 2, 1, GO." With that word, she was off like a bullet from a gun. She ran in a zig-zag pattern, hoping to make it harder for him to catch her. John chased after her. "Shit, your fast," He said, almost close enough to grab her. They some how ended up outside, near the pool. Maddie sensed that John was drawing near, so she slipped her dress off and jumped in the deep end. She resurfaced, and leaned on the edge of the pool, smiling up at John. "You're a crafty little thing, you know that," John said, looking down at her. Maddie simply shrugged and swam to the other end. John waited for her there, and as soon as she got out, he tagged her. "You're it, love." And with that, he ran off, Maddie hot on his heels. He was even tougher to catch than she was.

She chased him up and down the halls, but he was elusive. Soon she found him backed into a corner. They stood stock still in front of each other, almost like a Mexican stand off. Neither wanted to make the first move. It ended up being John. He ran, nearly knocking into her. Maddie caught up to him, reached out and touched his back. He wheeled around. "I guess I lost," He said. With that, he pressed her up against a door, and pressed his lips to hers. She moved to drape her arms around him, but he pinned her wrists to the wall. He began to alternate between kissing her lips and neck. This was getting more and more intense before it was interrupted by the door behind them opening. Maddie stumbled into who else, but Pete. He was shocked, to say the least, to find his band mate kissing a half naked girl, and seemed a bit hurt when he found that it was Madeline. "Sorry to interrupt," He said, closing the door. Maddie looked at the door for a moment, before she felt John taking her hand and pulling her away. "Let's finish this in my room, love." Maddie looked at the door one more time, before obliging.

The whole night, as John fucked her, she couldn't help but think of Pete's face when he found them together. He looked so disappointed, though he tried to hide it. Madeline felt oddly **_guilty._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the short chapter


	6. So Sad About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ensues on the tour bus.

Pete and Madeline avoided each other like the plague all morning. Neither could get the images from last night out of their minds.

It was easier in the hotel. Maddie just stayed in John's room, and when it came time for breakfast, they sat as far away from each other as possible, not even looking or acknowledging each other.

However, the tour bus was a little harder. It was almost an hour from San Jose to San Francisco. An hour ride crammed in a tour bus with barely anything to do but talk to each other. Great. Just fucking great. The first twenty minutes were surprisingly easy to get through. John, Keith, Roger, Elaine, and she sat around playing cards. The band was trying to convince them to come with them on the rest of the tour. " _ **C'mon**_ ," Keith said, "It's gonna be fun. You'll get to see Canada, and watch _us_ perform every night." Maddie shook her head, "You forget that some of us have jobs we have to get back to." He rolled his eyes, "Jobs, schmobs, this is the real deal." Elaine interrupted, "We don't have any of our clothes with us." Roger whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the others to hear, "I don't think you'll need clothes, darling." Cue eye rolls from John, Keith, and Madeline. "So, you'll get some clothes on the road, c'mon girls, it'll be fun. What do ya say," John said. Maddie looked at Elaine and then shrugged, "Fuck it, we're in." Roger kissed Elaine's cheek and John pulled Madeline into his lap. "This'll be great," Keith exclaimed.

The boys decided to take short naps before the show, and Elaine joined Roger, so Maddie was left to entertain herself. Pete sat in the front, reading. Madeline figured that they would have to talk eventually. She would break the ice. She came over to where he was sitting, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Madeline broke it. "What'cha reading," She asked, looking over his shoulder. "God Speaks, by Meher Baba," He murmured. She looked at the book more curiously, "What's it about?" He sighed, "The birth and evolution of consciousnesses." She nodded, it sounded pretty interesting actually. She wanted to ask more questions, but he turned away. The silence continued.

"So you and John, huh," He said after what felt like an eternity. She gulped, "What about us?" He looked out the bus window, watching the outside world float by them. "Nothing, I didn't know you liked him, that's all." Maddie bit at the inside of her lip, "It's not like that, we're friends." Pete looked back at her, "Friends who fuck?" She swallowed hard, "Yeah, friends who fuck." He closed his book. "I didn't know you could do that. Then again, I guess its pretty common among birds of your sort." Maddie turned to look at him her eyes narrowing, "What do you mean, _my sort_?" He shrugged, "You know, groupies, sluts, whatever they call them these days." Madeline's mouth hung open in shock. "You know what Pete, fuck off." With that, she got up and went back over to the group. By then, they were waking up, and they had made it to San Francisco.

Madeline and Elaine watched the show from the wings that night. Maddie wanted to enjoy it, she really did, but Pete's words turned over in her mind. **_Slut._**  She decided then and there to give up. It wasn't worth it. She'd pay attention to John, at least he didn't think she was a slut. She glanced back at the two men, several times. This was going to be a long tour, that was for sure. 

They came off the stage soon, and John approached her, wrapping his arms around her. "Great job tonight," Maddie said, standing on her tip toes and kissing him. She made sure Pete was watching.

 

 


	7. Beg Her Surrender Up to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete does something a little strange at a concert and the two finally reconcile.

It was days before they even considered speaking with each other again. Madeline stuck to John like glue. She was very affectionate with him, especially when Pete was around. Always kissing him, sitting on his lap, and holding his hand. It was petty, what she was doing, and she knew that. Every so often, Madeline and Pete would exchange a glance, which would turn into a glare. Luckily, they were both mature enough to leave it at that, and the Canada shows went on without any incidents.

It wasn't until they got to Houston before they spoke again.

 

* * *

"Alright, alright, I get it, its funny, now fuckin' stop, will ya," John yelled to Keith, who was imitating everything John did. The rest of the group just laughed. "I don't know John, I think I like this version of you better," Maddie joked, gesturing to Keith. John shook his head, and Maddie stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, when's the concert starting," Elaine asked. Roger looked at his watch, "As soon as Pete comes back. I think he's off talking with Kit." As he said that, Pete appeared. "Speak of the devil," Madeline murmured. Pete ignored her comment. "We're on in five minutes." The band all got up and got their instruments ready. A guard came over and took Madeline and Elaine to the front, where they took their seats. The band soon came on and opened with a roaring version of **Substitute**. The crowd went wild.

Towards the end of the show, Pete got up to the mike. "This is one we don't normally do," He told the crowd, "And since its a special occasion tonight, I figured I'd dedicate it to someone. This one goes out to a girl who's been on tour with us. This is... **Glittering Girl!"** He looked at Madeline, and the song began. " _She wasn't a fool, that glittering girl..._ " The whole time, Pete's eyes were locked on Madeline. She and Elaine exchanged glances. "Looks like your boyfriend is sorry," Elaine whispered. Maddie was speechless. " _She's not scared of me, she's afraid of disgrace."_ The song soon ended, and they played **My Generation.** When the concert wrapped up, Maddie and Elaine were taken backstage.

Back at the hotel, the place was swingin'. Even Roger got in on the action. The Whipped Cream War part 2 took place in the halls of the hotel. They probably got more cream on the doors and walls than on each other. Someone challenged Keith to blow up all the toilets on the floor. He obliged, and they were chased by hotel staff. To avoid getting caught, they all scattered and hid.

Maddie went to the pool, hiding under a chair. Someone came and sat down next to the chair she was hiding under. She recognized Pete's doc martens and crawled out from under. He looked confused. "If the staff comes out here, I was with you the whole time."  Pete pretended to zip his lips, "Your secret's safe with me." Maddie laid across the lounge chair. Pete sat up, "Y'know, I was a twat to you the past few days." Maddie sucked in her cheek, "Its fine Pete." Pete moved closer to her, "No, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I was being immature." Maddie took his hand, "I already told you, its alright, I forgive you." He sighed with relief and laid down on Maddie's chair, next to her. 

"You never told me how you became a groupie," He said after a while. Maddie sat up, "I kinda told you. I ran away to LA when I was fifteen. Elaine and her friends found me and took me in. They took me to every show they went to. It sprung from there." Pete sat up so they were at eye-level, "But why did you run away?" Madeline hesitated before answering him, "It just didn't work out between me or my parents or my siblings. So, I just decided that it was easier for all of us if I just left." Pete grew concerned, "Why didn't it work out?" Maddie remained silent. "Maddie, did they hurt you?" Madeline turned away. Pete reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Madeline, its alright. You got away from them." When she didn't respond, he tried again, "Y'know, my grandmother used to hurt me." Maddie turned back immediately, her face now full of concern, "She did?" He nodded solemnly. Maddie wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Pete." He laid back, pulling her down with him, "Its alright love. We got away from all that." 

They stayed like that for a while, just sitting there, holding each other. Almost like they were holding each other for dear life. Pete finally spoke up. "Alright, enough with all this sad crap. Tell me more about groupies." Maddie smirked, "Well, there are certain rules when it comes to being a proper groupie." He nodded, "Go on." She began to list the different rules, "One: You must be there strictly for the music, and the people who make it. Sex and drugs are just the cherries on top. Two: No fighting over rock stars. The third is the most important rule. **No falling in love with rock stars**." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why can't you? That seems awful." Maddie sat up, "No, falling in love with them is what's awful. Think about it. Groupies, we're here for the road. We're here to help you all out on difficult tours. We aren't girls you take home to mom and dad. Some of us forget that." He swallowed hard, "Like who?" Maddie laughed, "Elaine. She's in love with Roger, but she's too proud to admit it." Pete sat up and smirked, "You wanna know a secret?" Maddie nodded. "He loves her too." She smiled, "Oh, I know."

"How do you know?"

"He makes it too obvious."

"Do you think they'll end up together." 

"Hmm. Its hard to say. Elaine was one of the first people who put forth that rule."

"I think they will."

Madeline shrugged, "We'll have to see." Pete laid back down, "What about you? D'ya think you'll break that rule?" Madeline smirked again. She was on the verge of breaking that rule already. "Well, maybe you will some day. Now, its getting late and I have to go to bed." He got up and held his hand out. Maddie took it and pulled herself up. They walked over to the elevator. "Want me to walk you to John's room," He asked. Madeline shook her head no, "he might still be hiding from the staff." Pete snorted, "probably." He looked at her for a moment. Stared at her up and down. Drank in her image.

"Fuck it," He said. As the elevator doors closed he pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips to hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day to write.


	8. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Maddie spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all in Hell.

Madeline couldn't help it, she kissed him back. His lips tasted like bubblegum and whiskey. Almost like heaven. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing. "Pete," she began, pulling away for a moment, "What about your-" His lips cut her off. He alternated between her lips, neck, and cheek. "Shh," He whispered, "We'll deal with all that in the morning. Tonight, I just want you to be mine." He spoke close to her ear.  Maddie sighed, and then submitted, letting him have her. His hands moved to her hips, and she draped hers around him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and it battled hers for dominance, Pete's tongue winning. He was just about to let his hands wander, when the elevator door opened on their floor. 

He took her hand, and together they ran to his room. Once there, he pinned her to the wall, lifted her up, and let her wrap her legs around his waist. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, giving him kisses and love bites. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, before crawling over top. Maddie reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Pete chuckled, "Eager, aren't you?" He moved her hands away, and finished the job himself. He then reached under her dress and pulled her underwear off, and added it to the growing pile of clothes. With a mischievous smirk, Pete placed kisses on both of her inner thighs before burying his face between her legs. He began to lick up and down her slit. Maddie whimpered, and lightly tugged on his hair. Pete added two of his fingers, slowly pumping them in and out. He began to suck on her clit, moving his fingers faster. "Fuck, oh Pete," Maddie whined, bucking her hips up. He began to lick faster and faster, egged on by Maddie's moans of how close she was. Soon, she came, whimpering "Oh, fuck." Pete sat up, smiling, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Maddie took his hand, and wrapped her lips around two of his fingers and sucked on them, tasting herself. "We're gonna have some fun now, love," Pete told her. 

He got her dress off so fast that it ripped. He told her he'd get her a new one. He kissed down the slope of her neck, her chest, and her breasts. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. "We'll go slow, darling," He murmured in her ear. He slowly slid his erect cock into her. Maddie moaned lightly. "Are you alright, Madeline," Pete asked. Maddie nodded slowly, and he began to thrust slowly into her. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She draped her arms around his neck. He picked up speed slightly, making sure he was still slow. "Pete," Maddie mumbled against his lips. "You're so beautiful," He told her. Maddie bit at her lip. Soon, she felt a sensation in her core. She was getting close. She tightened around him, earning a groan from Pete. "P-Pete, I'm gonna come soon," She said. He kissed her neck, "Come for me, love." She came, almost at his command, screaming out his name. Soon, he felt that he would come as well. He quickly pulled out, and edged himself along with his hand, before coming on her. He got off, handed her his shirt so she could clean herself up, before laying down beside her, both of them catching there breath.

"God you're wonderful," He said, after a while. Maddie turned to him, " So are you." He sat up, "Y'know, I've been wanting to do that for a while." She laughed, "What, fuck me?" He shook his head, "No,  I mean, _yeah_ , but what I meant was I've been wanting to kiss you." She smiled, "I've been wanting to kiss you too." He told her that he loved talking with her on the phone. That  she listened, she understood. She kissed his cheek, "I like listening to you." He caressed her cheek, "I want you to be mine for the rest of the tour. I want you to be my girl." She smiled, "Really?" He nodded, and she responded by kissing him.


	9. I'm Feeling Good Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last.

Maddie woke up the next morning tangled in Pete's arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before sliding out of his grip and getting out of bed. She took one of his shirts from his suitcase and slipped it on. She went over to the nightstand and picked up  a note pad, jotting out a note to Elaine:

_You were right. Now you gotta admit that Roger is **your** boyfriend._

_XOXO, Madeline_

She folded it up, wrote _for Elaine's eyes only_ on the front, then went out into the hallway. She slipped the note under Roger's door, knocked on it, and ran back to her and Pete's room before it could open. By then, Pete had woken up. "Good morning beautiful," He said, pulling her into bed with him, "I see you found my shirt." Madeline giggled, "Well, I don't have a dress anymore, so I had to improvise." He rolled his eyes playfully, "I told you, I'll buy you another one." She smirked, "I think I like this better." He looked at her for a moment, playing with the buttons on the shirt, "You want it? You can keep it." Maddie looked down at it, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah. It looks wonderful on you." He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her on top of him. The kiss deepened as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

Soon, he pulled away. "Y'know, love, I would like to do this all day, however, we gotta get going. We've got more cities to go to."  Maddie reluctantly got off. The two started to get ready. Madeline decided that she would wear Pete's shirt all day with a skirt that John had bought her,like it was some sort of prize. As she put her makeup on, Pete came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Pretty." 

They joined the others down in the lobby.  Elaine smirked at Maddie, and subtly showed that she had the note. The others, however, found it odd that Pete and Maddie were together, holding hands, with Maddie wearing his shirt. "Looks like you two made up," Roger said. Pete wrapped an arm around Madeline, pulling her close to him, "As a matter of fact, _we did_." Keith and Roger chuckled, yet John looked a little sad. Crap, Madeline realized that she left him hanging last night. She decided she would have to talk with him later. After a few minutes of casual conversation and saying goodbye to groupies that wouldn't be joining them, Wiggy and Kit came over and got everyone on the tour bus. 

* * *

Pete and Madeline sat together in the front, trying to avoid the chaos in the back. Keith, John, and their girls for the day were playing some strange game, and Roger and Elaine disappeared. The two lovers didn't mind, they wanted the privacy. Maddie sat on Pete's lap, positioned so she was facing him. His hands rested at her hips. In between giving each other sweet little kisses, they told each other stories. "Okay, okay, I got one," Maddie began, "You wanna know how I got to meet Jimi Hendrix last year?"  Pete nodded. "So, a bunch of my friends and I are all nuts about Hendrix, right? So, one day, we find out that he's gonna be playing at this club that's off the strip. Its a real small place, very intimate. When we get there, its packed way over capacity. We're all disappointed, because we can't see the stage. So, I climbed up onto someone's shoulders, and then got onto the fucking chandelier. I pretty much hung there for the entirety of the show. Jimi got a big kick out of it, he even dedicated Foxy Lady to me that night. Afterwards, he let us all come backstage and hang around with the band." Pete laughed, "Is that really true?" Maddie nodded, "Yes it is _really_ true. He even called me chandelier girl next time I saw him." 

It was Pete's turn next. He paused for a moment, trying to think of a good one. "You wanna know how we got banned from every Holiday Inn in America, _and_ a city in Michigan?" Maddie nodded eagerly. "Okay, well, this is Keith's story, not mine, but its still one hell of a kicker. So, last year, on Moonie's birthday, we played a gig in Flint. Naturally, we had a party for him afterward. Now, if you know anything about Keith, you know he sometimes takes things way too far. He was already way too drunk when the party started, and he got more and more drunk as the party went on. Somewhere along the way, there was a food fight, Moon was a naked from the waist down, and lost his tooth. You would probably think that that's where the wild stuff ends, right? Wrong. So, at some point, the cops show up, and Keith just goes ballistic. At one point he gets hold of a Cadillac, or it could have been a Lincoln, I really can't remember. I swear to God, hand over heart, he drove it into the pool." Maddie couldn't help but giggle as he told the story. "I think I heard about that in the papers." Pete nodded, "Yeah, its a bit of a stain on our reputation."

After a while, Maddie started to get tired. Pete kissed her forehead and suggested she take a nap, as they still had a long while to go until they got to Florida. Madeline agreed, laying down with her head in his lap. She drifted off to sleep quickly, and Pete stroked her hair. He thought about how much he cared for Maddie. He thought she was wonderful. She wasn't like any other girl he had met. She cared for things deeply, she was sweet. He really missed her whenever she wasn't there. He thought about his feelings for a minute. It certainly wasn't _love_ , but it was something very much akin to it. A small, clear, voice soon broke him out of his daydream. Elaine had come over, holding a piece of paper up. "Can you give this to Maddie when she wakes up," She asked. Pete nodded. Soon enough, Maddie woke from her nap. "Elaine told me to give this to you," Pete said. Maddie cocked her head, and took the paper from him. It was marked: _For Madeline's eyes only_. She quickly opened it, reading the message written in Ellie's looping scrawl:

_Alright, alright, I admit it. Roger and I are madly in love._

_Hugs and Kisses, Elaine Fisher_

 

Maddie smiled, looking back to her best friend with her love.


	10. I Can't Reach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Maddie have a talk, She and Pete discuss what they think the future holds.

Well, Madeline eventually had to face the music and talk to John. It was just before the show in Tampa. The two sat down backstage. John was the first to speak, "Ya left me hangin' the other night. I had no idea where ya were. Truth be told, I was nervous, love." Maddie swallowed hard, "Look, John, I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to go find you, its just things got all caught up with Pete, and I went back with him." John nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I know." Maddie winced, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just, I've got something with Pete, y'know." He turned to her, "I noticed. Look, ya didn't hurt me, alright? Its the nature of the lifestyle I guess. Everyone hopping around from person to person." Maddie made him promise several times that he wasn't cross with her, and that she didn't hurt him before she felt better. The two parted, John going to his new girl, Maddie to Pete. Pete pulled her close. Maddie kissed both of his cheeks, then his lips. "For good luck," She told him.

Maddie and Elaine watched the show from the wings that night. Maddie's eyes were fixed on Pete. She thought about them, how close they became in a short amount of time. Every phone conversation they had. She figured she was in love with him, as she never felt this way for anyone else. Every time he spoke to her, or even just looked in her general direction, Maddie felt butterflies in her stomach. This was love, this was definitely what love felt like. Maddie thought about when to tell him. It was still so early for them. She didn't want to scare Pete off. As he played, he turned to her and winked. Maddie's cheeks flushed with color. God, he really was something, wasn't he? She went to tell Elaine, but her eyes were transfixed on Roger.

Once the show wrapped up, Pete came to collect his girl.  Maddie sat on his lap the whole ride back. Once they got to their room, they had a few rounds of very passionate love-making, before retiring to the balcony to smoke. They sat on the floor, across from each other. She looked up at the sky. It was so clear that night, you could see all the stars.  "What are you thinking about, darling," Pete asked her as he observed how fascinated by the stars she was. "What? Oh, nothing, just the future, really," Maddie said. He smiled, "Oh yeah, the future?" She looked down, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, the future. Just, how I'll end up after I retire from being a groupie. How am I gonna move on afterwards. It's stupid, really." He shook his head, "I don't think its stupid. How do you think you'll end up?" She paused for a moment, "I'm not sure really. Maybe I'll settle down, let someone make an honest woman out of me. Maybe I'll write a book about my experiences. Who knows?" He looked at her for a moment, "Married, huh? You continue to surprise me, Miss Maddie. I didn't take you for the marrying kind." She looked up, and smiled, "Really, you think so? Y'know, when I first started out, I thought one of your kind would fall in love with me and want to marry me right away." It sounded childish, almost delusional. Maddie had let that thought go as she got older. But, now that she was with Pete, it was starting to creep up again. Not necessarily marriage, but maybe they had a future together. Maybe this wasn't just a fling. She knew it was a foolish thing to think, but Maddie couldn't help it. Pete laughed, "You really thought that?" Maddie nodded. "Who did you think you would marry?" Maddie shrugged, "I don't know, it was just a silly dream I had when I was fifteen."

They sat in silence for a while, before Pete spoke up. "I don't know what I'll do after The Who. I mean, I never expected us to get this far. Maybe I'll go back to art. Or become a journalist, like I wanted to when I was younger." Maddie shrugged, "Maybe The Who will last forever." Pete snorted, "Wouldn't that be somethin'." He stood up, and held his hand out for her to take, "Well, darling, I think we better head to bed." Maddie took his hand and pulled herself up. They came back inside, put their pajamas on, then crawled into bed. "Good night, love," Pete murmured before rolling on to his side. "Good night, Pete," Just as they drifted off to sleep, Maddie was tempted to say, "I love you."


	11. Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's new girl can read palms.

"Say cheese," Elaine said, holding up her Polaroid camera. She had Madeline sit in Pete's lap so she could take pictures of them. Just before the camera flashed, Maddie kissed Pete's cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark. Elaine giggled as she took the picture out once it printed, shaking it so it could develop quicker. "Excellent, now Pete, turn your face so we can all see." Pete sheepishly agreed, and Elaine got real close to his face with her camera, snapping the next picture. Once it developed, Pete took it from her, blushing. Elaine also gave him the picture of Maddie kissing him. "We make a pretty pair darling," He said to Maddie, "Which do you want to keep?". She looked over the two photos, before selecting the one of her kissing him. Pete gave a fake pout, "I wanted that one." Elaine took them back, "Actually, I need these. I'm making a photo album of the tour once its over. Y'know, all the memories and shit." Maddie gestured to the picture, "Can I at least keep this one?" Elaine shrugged, before giving it back. She walked to the other side of the tour bus, making sure she got shots of Keith and John.

A little while later, John came over with his new girl, Meg. "You'll nevah believe this," He told them, putting an arm around her waist, "But this little miss right here is an expert at reading palms. Just read all of ours." Meg beamed proudly, "I can read yours, if you want." The two lovers looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure, we'll try it," Maddie said. Meg took them over to seats towards the back. "Ladies first," Meg said, patting the seat next to her. Maddie sat down, and Meg took her right hand. She took a pen and traced one of the line's on Maddie's hand. One that split in two. "That's your head line," Meg explained, "It splits in two, and that means you're very sensitive to others." Next was the heart line. That one also split in two. Meg explained that that meant Madeline always put others before herself. Lastly, her life line. That one was broken. "Don't worry, that doesn't mean your life is going to be short, that just means something traumatic happened in your past, and it affects the decisions you make now." Maddie nodded understandingly. Meg continued, "Now, are there any questions you have about the future that I can answer?" Maddie leaned in close, not wanting the whole bus to know, "Well, I'm in this relationship, and I want to know if it'll work out?" Meg examined her hand for a few minutes, "It's going to take an unexpected turn soon. Be aware of that." Maddie took her hand away. 

Next up was Pete. He came and sat down next to Meg. Maddie sat behind them, sitting on her knees and leaning over the back of the seats so she could watch. Meg highlighted all the lines. First, was the Head Line, obviously. Meg looked closely at it. His line was curved, which meant he was a creative thinker. His heart line was long and straight, meaning he was rational and analytical. His life line was like Maddie's. What Maddie was interested in was what Pete's question was. He leaned in and whispered it into Meg's ear, and Maddie leaned in close to try and listen. Pete finished up, and took Maddie to the bunks, where they tried to squeeze in together. It didn't work, so Pete late Maddie lay down in his bunk, while he stood next to it, leaning in so they could talk.

"What did you ask her," Maddie asked. Pete laughed, "That's a secret, my darling." Maddie pouted, _"Please."_ Pete shook his head, bringing a finger to his lips, "A secret's a secret. I'll take it to me grave."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn it."

Pete smirked, "How do you keep a pretty girl in suspense?" Maddie shrugged, telling him she didn't know. He kissed her cheek, "You don't tell her what your secret question is." Maddie groaned. The tour bus came to a stop. They made it to the next show. "Duty calls, my love," Pete said, helping her out of the bunk. Together, they went to his show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might wrap it up soon


	12. Better Leave Her Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete faces an uncomfortable truth.

The weeks went on and on. Pete began to feel a little differently about his darling Madeline. What he felt for her before was complete infatuation. He thought she was perfect, an angel sent from the heavens almost. But now, it was a little more than a fling. More than just a cute little summer romance. The man was head over heels for her. There would be some issues with that. It was already late March, he would have to go back to England soon. He couldn't take her with him, for obvious reasons. He had a lot of loose ends to tie up back home. He didn't want to have a long distance relationship with her, that would just be too complicated. He decided that the only way to do this was to break it off. It was going to be painful for the two of them, and he didn't want to do it at all, but this was a necessary evil. He made the mistake of putting it off.

One night, the two sat in their dark hotel room. The TV was on low, playing some episode of Hogan's Heroes that they barely payed attention to. Pete laid with his head in Madeline's lap, while she played with his hair. He was going on and on about a rock opera he was writing. He told her about a deaf, dumb, and blind boy, who went on some amazing spiritual journey. Madeline listened to him, intently, as he was being very animated an excited. "So, then I figured I should have things try to corrupt him on his journey," He explained, "Like, his father could take him to a prostitute. And his cousin and uncle could abuse him." Maddie nodded, "I think that it could be great, honey."

After a while, he ran out of things to say. So, he sat up, took her hand, and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She giggled as he moved her hair out of the way and blew a raspberry against her neck. "God, you're beautiful," He told her. Maddie blushed. He looked at her beautiful face, illuminated by the television. It was tempting to kiss her. It was tempting to make love to her. But he knew he couldn't. He had to break it off.

"Hey, Madeline," He began slowly. His ice blue eyes met her chocolate colored ones. "Yeah," She asked. He opened his mouth to drop the bombshell. He was ready to tell her what had been weighing on him all day. But his mouth couldn't for the words. Instead, he said, "Tell me as story from when you were a kid. Tell me more about the hell you used to raise. I love hearing those." Madeline paused for a moment, "I used to run an illegal library." Pete couldn't help but laugh, "What?" Madeline sat up, "Its true! So, I went to a really rigid catholic school. It was basically prison. At the first of school, every year, they would give us a list of banned books and authors. It was basically stuff like Orwell, Sartre, Bradbury and De Sade. Now, my sister Rose and I didn't think this was fair. So, what we did is this. She, her boyfriend, and I all scoured as many bookstores and libraries as we could. We got every book that was on the list. I kept a third in my locker, Rosie kept a third in hers, and Will, her boyfriend, kept the rest in his. Kids started to hear about us, and would come looking for books that were on the banned list. It worked like a library. We took down their name, gave them a due date, and sent them on their way. It got popular quickly. You know what the kicker is? We never got caught." Pete sighed and sat up, "Miss Madeline Fitzgerald, you are by far the most outrageous and wonderful person I have ever met." Maddie beamed proudly, "And you, Mr.Peter Townshend, are the most brilliant and terrific person I have ever met." He couldn't help it, his lips crashed into hers. Soon, he had her pinned to the bed, and his shirt was off. A small voice in his head was screaming at him to stop. It grew louder and louder and louder as one hand wandered her curves. Finally, it was loud enough for him to stop. He got off of her rather quickly, leaving her a bit bewildered. "Let's just...lay down for a while," He said.

 They layed back down, Madeline resting her head on his bare chest. She drew little hearts against his skin, humming a Nina Simone song. Pete wanted to stay like this forever. Finally, he decided to bite the bullet. He winced, before saying it. "Hey, Madeline," He began. "I gotta talk with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd do a bit from Pete's perspective. Also, one chapter left.


	13. Tear Her Small World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day together.

Madeline woke up the next morning hoping it was all a bad dream. That none of it was real and they were still together. She was disappointed when it wasn't.

She supposed she shouldn't be such a baby about it. She knew it was coming. She knew it wasn't going to last forever. She just got so wrapped up in the idea that it could be a real thing that she almost forgot who she was and who he was. She was a groupie. He was a rock star. They weren't meant for each other. She was meant to be a great story he could tell his friends. Madeline got out of bed, and into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and brushed her teeth, then took a good, hard look at herself in the mirror. Her make up was smeared around her eyes, and she had dark circles and bags under them. "Road girl syndrome," She murmured. That was what she called the effects of long tours. As she got out of the bathroom, she bumped into Pete. Maddie stumbled and looked down, not able to meet his gaze. "It's all yours," She mumbled, gesturing to the bathroom.

She packed a bag for herself as she listened to him get ready in the bathroom. She figured she should just leave the tour now. Save them some awkwardness. She picked up the shirt he gave her, wondering if she should take it with her. She decided against it, throwing it to his trunk. Once everything was packed, she looked around the room, thinking of their short lived romance. She reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out the Polaroid Elaine gave her. She winced. Come on Maddie, _he's got a life back home. He's got a girl back home, you'd be an idiot to break all that up_ , She thought to herself, worse, _you'd be a homewrecker, or a slut_. Her thoughts were interrupted with Pete coming from the bathroom. Maddie came over to him and instinctively fixed any missed buttons on his shirt. "Thank you darling, er, Madeline," He said. Madeline nodded and handed him the picture. "Keep it," She told him, "I think you'd want it more." Pete opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, and slipped it into his pocket.

They were silent for a long while, cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Maddie was the one to break the silence, "I'm going home today. Don't worry, I can get there. Another groupie rule is always have a ticket home." She went to her purse and pulled out a partial plane ticket to California. "You really think you should? I mean, we've got 2 weeks left, you sure you don't want to wait it out?" Maddie gave him a look that said there was no way in hell she would. "At least let me take you to the airport, see you off." Maddie nodded. He took her luggage and his trunk, and they left the room together. They ran into Elaine and Roger in the hallway. "I'm going back to LA," Madeline told them. Elaine's eyes widened, "Maddie, why?" Maddie told her that she just needed to go home. Elaine asked if Maddie wanted her to come. Madeline glanced between Roger and Ellie. They were so cute together. They loved each other. Maddie wouldn't break that up. Maddie shook her head, "I'll see you in two weeks." She gave Elaine and Roger each a hug and kiss. Rog told Pete that they'd be down in a few minutes. Pete took her downstairs, where she said her goodbyes to Keith and John. They went outside, and Pete got a cab.

The whole cab ride was silent. Pete looked at Maddie several times. He noticed tears pooling in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but he was sure she wouldn't want that. Finally, they made it to the airport. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in," Pete asked. Maddie nodded. "I guess this is good bye," He said."I guess so," Maddie said, her voice trying not to break, "Oh, Pete. One more thing, what did you ask Meg?" Pete hesitated for a moment before finally answering, "I asked her if you loved me?" Maddie's lips curled into a smile, "What did she say?"

"She said you do."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"She was right."

Pete looked down at the floor. "Well, I have to go," Madeline said, "It was wonderful. You were wonderful." Pete nodded, "So were you. We were wonderful." Madeline hesitantly turned and began to walk away. In a rush of impulse, Pete grabbed her hand, turned her around back to him, and kissed her passionately. Madeline stumbled back, shocked. She looked at him, and then to the airport, deciding who she wanted to go with. She took her bag, told him she was sorry, and headed into the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.   
> Also, probably gonna write a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Madeline and Elaine are characters I made up a while ago, and I'm glad to be writing for them again.


End file.
